


Which Is Better?

by TheFlabbyFoursome



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Air Inflation, Beatle balloons, Gen, Inflation, water inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlabbyFoursome/pseuds/TheFlabbyFoursome
Summary: Can you imagine if the two younger Beatles had a thing for inflation? We'll wonder no longer as Paul and George get puffy in this story as they see which inflation type they think is better





	Which Is Better?

"I'm telling you Paul, air inflation is way better than water inflation!"

"Oh Georgie, you're sadly mistaken. Air tightens up your tum way too much, water creates much more room inside."

"But can it really count as inflation? You end up so sloshy afterwards! With air, you get that perfect roundness."

"But is it really worth feeling so uncomfortable afterwards? You always end up looking like you're about to pop, water doesn't give ya that strain."

In case you're wondering about all the commotion here, inflation was brought up and it seems Paul and George are having a bit of a disagreement regarding their favourite ways to balloon up. The two youngest are the most passionate about inflation, as if they get large enough, they can intimidate their older bandmates, as well as make the fans swoon with their cuteness.

"Well then, we'll have ourselves a duel to settle this!" Paul declared. "I'll inflate with water while you do air, whoever ends up bigger after thirty minutes will get to decide which form of inflation is better!"

"I accept your challenge!"

Not wanting to wait for their favourite pastime, the two dashed off to find an open space big enough for them to have their contest without accidentally squishing everyone. "Right. On the count of-"

"Can't we just start right now? I'm aching to just defeat you already!"

"You defeat me? Don't make me laugh Harrison. We all know that I'm going to be the real winner here!"

"Well we'll see about that. Let the inflation begin!"

Paul then took a hose to his mouth while George got an air tank into his. Taking one more glare at each other, they got down to business.

Paul's belly had immediately began to wobble about as it was filled with water, he was filling out in the nick of time. Soon he felt his limbs sink deep into his sloshy belly, he adored this feeling of becoming so large he could tower over everyone.

George quickly followed suit, his belly wasn't quite as jiggly as his bandmate's, but it was just as round. Hearing a loud tear, he could tell that he was outgrowing his now tiny clothes. The thought filled him with glee, he was sure to become the bigger Beatle.

Both were compelled to keep inflating until one was bigger than the other, their bellies became so enormous and round that anyone from a mile away could see them. Paul and George would also take time into giving themselves little belly rubs, but with them constantly growing it was a challenge to rub all over.

It wasn't long before their limbs completely sank into their ballooning bellies, leaving only two tiny heads up on top. Their clothes were torn apart as well, leaving them in just their stretchy boxers and ties. Not only did they tower over anyone nearby, but their houses as well. But no matter how big they grew, they shown no signs of stopping.

Once the half hour was up, Paul and George were as big as blimps, round as planets and happy as clams. "Hm.. It seems we're the same height." George pointed out. "Shall we have a rematch?"

"I don't want to deflate just yet. This is the biggest I've ever become! I was in so much bliss I almost forgot we were competing with one another." Paul admitted.

"I.. I did too actually. Hm, you make a cute little water balloon."

"Aw you really think so? I think you look so very adorable, a perfect round boy."

This lead to the two blushing at each other's compliments. "Maybe there's no better way to inflate. Just our preferences."

"Yeah! We could have been told that at the start of the oneshot, but I didn't want to miss out on a whole half hour of uninterrupted inflation."

"Tomorrow lets get tons of blueberry gum! Oh, and some coke with mentos too! Then we'll be really big!"

"Aw, I love the way you think Georgie. But let's rest for now. All that puffing up took a lot out of me."

Leaning against each other, Paul and George watched the sun go down as they admired their hugeness. Wait, where were John and Ringo during all this? Well that's a story for another day.


End file.
